sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Rainbow Circle
is the first group attack of all eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. Description Color Palette Ver. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. Dulcet Rods Ver. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their hands over their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shouts, "Day and night! The infinite twin hearts!" and their Dulcet Rods appear in their hands. The group then appears with their hands and rods stretched out towards the sky. The shout all together: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the crystal of the Dulcet Rods start absorbing the powers. Then, the Guardian Angels put their hands to the middle, while the Guardian Stars put their Rods to the middle. Then, the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Dulcet Rods and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. Incantation Japanese Guardian Angels: 天の力に恵まれた！ Guardian Stars: ひろとよる！無限のツインハート！ Crimon, Saffron, Sienna: あかね金とオレンジ虹よ！ Cyan, Azure, Whitney: みどり青とシルバー虹よ！ Heahter, Lavender: 恋と夢の色とともに！ All: プリカラー！フルレインボーサークル！ Romanization Guardian Angels: Ten no chikara ni megumareta! Guardian Stars: Hiro to yoru! Mugen no tsuinhāto! Crimon, Saffron, Sienna: Akane kin to orenji niji yo! Cyan, Azure, Whitney: Midori ao to shirubā niji yo! Heahter, Lavender: Koi to yume no iro to tomoni! All: Purikarā! Furu Reinbō Sākuru! Translation Guardian Angels: Blessed with the powers of heaven! Guardian Stars: Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts! Crimon, Saffron, Sienna: The deep red golden and orange rainbow! Cyan, Azure, Whitney: The green blue and silver rainbow! Heahter, Lavender: Together with the colors of love and dreams! All: Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Circle! References